Harry Potter betrays Ron and Hermione
by kmyers
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Betrays Ron and Hermionie: Chapter 1

One day Harry Potter was laying on the couch at the Dursley's house. His Uncle Vernon came from upstairs down, just to insult him. When he finally got there, he said why can't you do anything around here? All you do is lay on the couch or stay in your room all day. Harry got sick of it. He said "I am doing all the work around here and called Uncle Vernon a big fat hairy beast. That got him very mad so he held up his gigantic fist to his face and repeated if you say one more thing about me this thing right here, pointing at his fist, is going to pound you right in the face. And then you will have something to talk about to your little freak friends at whatever screwed up school you go to.

Harry decided he has had enough so he slammed his feet all the way up the stairs and when he came back down about ten minutes later he had a suitcase filled with what stuff he had to take with him to wherever he was going. He pointed to Uncle Vernon and said "I'm sick of this!" He went outside slamming the door as hard as he could. Uncle Vernon shouted out the door yelling at him to get back in here. But Harry just kept on walking down Private Drive. Once he got to the end he saw a subway and decided to get on it and go to Diagon Alley. He was sick of normal life and needed some time with his friends and favorite teachers, particularly Hagrid.

Once he got to Diagon Alley he walked into the Wizard's and Witch's craft shop because he someone that looked like Hagrid inside. Once he tapped him on the back some ugly creature turned around and made Harry jump. He said what do you want in a very mean expression and Harry said sorry I've mistaken you for someone else. He said if you ever touch me again I'll pound you in the ground. Harry, thinking he had his wand said oh I'm so scared in a taunting voice. The creature raised his fist and was about to punch when Harry pulled out his wand? Nope. It was his quill. Harry, shocked in fear quickly moved out of the way and the creature's fist went right through the table.


	2. Harry's Decission

Harry Potter Betrays Ron and Hermionie: Chapter 1

One day Harry Potter was laying on the couch at the Dursley's house. His Uncle Vernon came from upstairs down, just to insult him. When he finally got there, he said why can't you do anything around here? All you do is lay on the couch or stay in your room all day. Harry got sick of it. He said "I am doing all the work around here and called Uncle Vernon a big fat hairy beast. That got him very mad so he held up his gigantic fist to his face and repeated if you say one more thing about me this thing right here, pointing at his fist, is going to pound you right in the face. And then you will have something to talk about to your little freak friends at whatever screwed up school you go to.

Harry decided he has had enough so he slammed his feet all the way up the stairs and when he came back down about ten minutes later he had a suitcase filled with what stuff he had to take with him to wherever he was going. He pointed to Uncle Vernon and said "I'm sick of this!" He went outside slamming the door as hard as he could. Uncle Vernon shouted out the door yelling at him to get back in here. But Harry just kept on walking down Private Drive. Once he got to the end he saw a subway and decided to get on it and go to Diagon Alley. He was sick of normal life and needed some time with his friends and favorite teachers, particularly Hagrid.

Once he got to Diagon Alley he walked into the Wizard's and Witch's craft shop because he someone that looked like Hagrid inside. Once he tapped him on the back some ugly creature turned around and made Harry jump. He said what do you want in a very mean expression and Harry said sorry I've mistaken you for someone else. He said if you ever touch me again I'll pound you in the ground. Harry, thinking he had his wand said oh I'm so scared in a taunting voice. The creature raised his fist and was about to punch when Harry pulled out his wand? Nope. It was his quill. Harry, shocked in fear quickly moved out of the way and the creature's fist went right through the table.


End file.
